El secreto de Morgan
by Petit Nash
Summary: No había cosa que pudiera ocultarse en la UAC. Morgan intentaba ocultar el suyo, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque era uno de los mejores secretos que había tenido... Para Dani.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.** Hola a todos... nueva historia, es diferente a lo habitual, pero fue una petición muy especial... _Para Dani_. ¡Abrazos!

**El secreto de Morgan**

Todos en la UAC eran familia, se apoyaban y se acompañaban en todo. Siempre habían estado para los otros y no pasaba nada sin que los otros se enteraran, entre ellos no había espacio para secretos... El record eran las cinco semanas que Emily y Hotch habían salido antes de que el equipo se diera cuenta. Habían corrido con suerte... Sin embargo ese verano se dieron cuenta de que Morgan escondía algo.

Se habían tomado unas vacaciones todos, después de una buena ronda de casos habían necesitado ese descanso; habían conseguido vacaciones, habían cerrado todos los expedientes y habían tomado el primer avión con destino al fin del mundo... No se habían visto en dos semanas. Y Morgan había vuelto con un secreto a resguardo.

El primer viernes tras el regreso a la UAC habían decidido ir a tomar unos tragos para hablar de sus vacaciones y de último minuto Morgan había cancelado sin explicar nada y se había ido corriendo... no importó cuanto lo llamaron esa noche, él no contestó el teléfono nunca.

-¿Creen que este en problemas?- se cuestionaba Reid

-No... no lo sé, tal vez esta planeando algo- intentaba tranquilizar JJ

-Pero él nunca oculta nada, al menos a mi no- se quejo García

-Calma... seguro nos dirá tarde o temprano, no puede ser nada malo- comentó Rossi, pero todos tenían la duda.

Pasaron otro par de semanas y Morgan no dijo nada. Cada vez que podía se escapaba más temprano del trabajo y más de una vez alguien lo había visto susurrando al teléfono, pero no habían sabido con quien hablaba. Ni siquiera García había logrado hacerlo hablar, a parte de las llamadas y la prisa por irse no tenían ninguna señal concreta, por primera vez no podían perfilarlo para adivinar.

Llegaron de Atlanta por la tarde, habían tenido un caso corto pero intenso y cansado, se iban todos a casa... Hotch y Emily se quedaron casi una hora de más con la intención de terminar unos archivos en la oficina de Hotch, aunque fue lo que menos hicieron, luego salieron juntos... Y estaban besándose al entrar al estacionamiento cuando oyeron una voz conocida. Ambos callaron al momento... era Morgan.

-Claro guapa, pero tienes que darme algo de tiempo... están totalmente paranoicos por aquí y no es el momento ideal para eso...- murmuraba Morgan al teléfono y luego guardó silencio un minuto- de acuerdo, te veo mañana entonces... no te preocupes, todo irá bien, valdrá la pena que hayas venido... te quiero más-

Morgan terminó su platica y se alejo hacia su auto y Emily y Hotch se quedaron quietos y en silencio esperando no ser descubiertos. De pronto las cosas cobraban sentido. Emily sonrió...

-Así que todo esto es por una chica- sonrió Emily- quiero enterarme de esto ahora-

-Em, ¿no crees que planea decirnos en su momento?- preguntó Hotch

-No me importa, lleva con estos misterios un mes y no me voy a esperar más... quiero saber quien es la chica que causa esto y lo quiero saber ahora- dijo Emily decidida

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Hablar con él... ¿me dejas en su casa?-

-¿Ahora?-

-Por supuesto... ¡vamos!

Menos de treinta minutos después ya estaba Emily a la puerta de Morgan dispuesta a indagar. Morgan se sorprendió muchísimo al verla ahí... estaba sola, así que se preocupo también, no veía venir ningún interrogatorio ni nada así.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él

-Perfectamente ¿y tú?-

-También...- contestó Morgan confuso- me sorprendiste... ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

-Vengo a hablar- contestó Emily y sonrió y entró sin ser invitada

-¿Sobre qué?... ¿paso algo con Hotch?-

-No, estamos muy bien él y yo-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿Cómo se llama, Derek?- preguntó Emily sentándose en un sillón

-¿Qué?-

-La chica... quiero saber de quien se trata- dijo Emily- y no me salgas con que no sabes de que hablo porque lo sabes, desde que volviste creíste que podías escondernos esto, que podías esconderla, pero no puedes esconder nada de mi, Derek-

-Em... tienes que entender-

-Cuéntame, no puedes salvarte de esto- dijo Emily y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella- así que, empecemos... ¿cómo se llama?-

-Danila-

-Buen nombre... y ¿dónde la conociste? Supongo que fue en las vacaciones-

-Así es... ella es de Argentina y... allá fui en vacaciones, fue... una extraña casualidad, un accidente, chocamos en una avenida, yo no sabía ni como hacerme entender para disculparme y ella fue amable conmigo... y al día siguiente, como por arte de magia, nos chocamos de nuevo, me pareció una señal... y la invité por un helado y... fueron unos bellos días... cuando me vine de vuelta estuvimos llamándonos y... no lo sé, tal vez enloquecí, y le envié un boleto de avión para acá-

-Wow... eso no es cualquier cosa- se sorprendió Emily

-Lo sé... pero, creo que nos enganchamos desde el primer momento-

-¿Cuándo vamos a conocerla?-

-No me presiones Em, aún no lo sé...-

-Nos la has escondido por un mes- se quejó Emily

-Tú y Hotch se escondieron cinco semanas-

-No es lo mismo-

-Dame tiempo Emily, te prometo que la conocerán... sólo dame un poco más de tiempo y no te adelantes a contarlo-

Dejaron la conversación de ese tamaño, Emily no insistió más porque de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Morgan estaba tomando en serio a esa chica. Y supuso que de verdad iban a conocerla pronto. Le costaba entender que Morgan hubiera tenido que ir al lado contrario del mundo a encontrarse al amor, pero le gustaba creer que al menos lo había encontrado. La chica debía ser especial.

Morgan se quedo sólo y se quedo pensando en todo eso, en el interés de toda la UAC, en las múltiples preguntas de Emily y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón en sorprenderse, todo eso estaba lleno de emoción, de sorpresa, de... se quedo pensando en más palabras para describir esa relación tan sorpresiva, pero no sé le ocurría...

Decidió ir a verla.

Danila no se había acostumbrado aún a estar al otro lado del mundo, donde era verano cuando en su casa sería invierno, no se acostumbraba a conocer todo de nuevo, a no conocer a nadie, a prepararse para una Universidad diferente... a veces creía que todo eso de cruzar el mundo era una tontería, una locura, a veces pensaba en conseguir otro boleto de avión y volver a casa. Esa noche era una de esas... Y entonces él fue a verla.

-¿Derek?- dijo ella sorprendida- creí que te vería hasta mañana-

-Pues quise verte un momento esta noche, guapa- dijo él

A ella aún le cortaba la respiración verlo, se podía quedar embobada mirándolo por horas sin saber como había tenido esa suerte. Estaba loca por él y no podía ocultarlo, disfrutaba de verlo, de escucharlo, de pasar tiempo con él. Derek Morgan le sonreía y Danila sentía que enloquecía. Había decidido ir con él al otro lado de mundo y cuando lo miraba no se arrepentía.

-¿Quieres cenar algo, ver tele, algo?- preguntó ella acomodándose el cabello

-Me gusta como te ves con cabello corto- comentó él pasándole la mano por el cabello con suavidad

-Gracias...- casi tartamudeo ella

Y sucedió algo un poco inesperado, él se acercó a ella sin decir nada y le dio un beso suave y perfecto, fue como si con un mínimo movimiento sedujera por completo a sus labios, como si con un efímero toque le hiciera el amor a su lengua y cada acercamiento de sus bocas era el acto más increíblemente intimo del mundo. Sus corazones se aceleraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir?- preguntó Morgan aún rozando sus labios

-No... es perfecto...- susurró ella incapaz de moverse porque no quería romper el contacto

Si después de todo ese mes sus besos seguían cortándole el aliento y haciendo que su corazón casi le explotara en el pecho, debía ser buena señal pensaba ella en ese momento, mientras sentía los brazos de Morgan rodeándola... aún se ponía nerviosa cuando se preparaba para verlo, así que haber cruzado el mundo debía tener mucho sentido, pensó mientras sentía los músculos increíbles de Morgan contra ella... era aún más despistada cuando estaba con él, porque le encantaba mirarlo, darle la mano, estar con él y se le olvidaba hasta por donde caminaba, era como una señal divina de que todo iba perfectamente bien.

En ese abrazo se acordaron del día que se conocieron, de ese accidentado pero mágico día en que ella chocó contra él y él ya no le quito los ojos de encima a ella; las primeras veces que salieron y era como si el mundo fuera diferente... el día que él se marcho y como se sintió ella de sorprendida y sola... el día que él le pidió que cruzará todo el mundo para estar con él.

-Quiero que mañana vengas conmigo a conocer al equipo- dijo Morgan

-¿De verdad?- ella se sorprendió, habían hablado muchas veces sobre cuanto esperarían y lo raro que podía ser para el equipo que ella fuera mucho más joven que él

-Sí... ellos son mi familia y tienen que conocerte, les gustarás-

-Me pone un poco nerviosa- confesó ella- soy tan despistada que... podría pasar cualquier cosa-

-Saldrá bien-

Se quedaron juntos... y pensaron en el mañana... aunque sólo un momento, porque sabían que todo estaba bien, porque el ahora era mejor que cualquier cosa... Y al día siguiente, Morgan sonrió pensándolo, su familia conocería a su nueva chica ideal. Y eso sería perfecto... Ya no más secretos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.** Me pidieron una continuación y aquí les tengo esta pequeña. Esperemos les guste. Saludos

Por la mañana Derek se despertó algo aturdido, su cabeza siempre lo hacia despertar a la misma hora, siempre para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, pero ese día no estaba en casa, no había dormido en su cama y no podía medir el tiempo igual... Estaba con ella, en la cama de ella y no estaba seguro de que justo ahí le importará tanto el tiempo.

Se estiró un momento, sabía que desde el departamento de Danila llegar al trabajo era más rápido, era más cerca, así que se podía quedar unos minutos más en la cama. La abrazó. Le gustaba mucho, de verdad mucho... Ella suspiró profundamente cuando sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura. Después de unos segundos ella empezó a despertar y volteó para mirarlo. Sonrió.

-Me despertaste- dijo ella

-Lo siento... aunque me da gusto que despertaras antes de que tuviera que irme- le contestó Morgan y le dio un beso muy apasionado

-No te irías sin despedirte de mi ¿verdad?- preguntó ella tras el beso, para recuperar el aliento

-No, no lo haría...-

Morgan volvió a besarla y durante unos minutos no hicieron más que eso. Besarse, intensa y apasionadamente, cerca, más cerca... perdiendo el aliento y perdiéndose ellos mismos entre sus besos y caricias. Era normal entre ellos, era apasionado y eso los unía aún más. Estaba unidos en un nivel muy personal, muy intimo.

Después de besos y caricias, de piel encontrándose con más piel, ella se dio cuenta de la hora, tenía que mirarla continuamente porque cuando estaba con él perdía por completo la noción del tiempo... suspiró fastidiosamente al darse cuenta de que él tendría que irse pronto, pero sabía que así funcionarían las cosas siempre. Prioridades. Y aunque ella era una, el trabajo era otra.

-Me temo que debo interrumpir...- dijo ella recuperando el aliento- sé que detestas llegar tarde al trabajo, así que... quizá debamos dejar el resto para luego- sonrió coquetamente

-Es una verdadera pena, guapa... porque empezaba a pensar quedarme aquí todo el día contigo- dijo Morgan y le dio otro beso antes de levantarse

Morgan se levantó para arreglarse, dio vueltas por la habitación, el baño, iba y venía y ella sólo lo miraba desde la cama, sin decirle nada, deleitándose con mirarlo, con sentirlo vagar por su habitación... aún le robaba el aire, siempre sentía que era afortunada, como una elegida especial, él la hacia sentir justo así.

Cuando Morgan estuvo listo para irse regresó con ella, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la miró durante unos eternos segundos. Luego la besó para despedirse... Se detuvo un momento a meditar, quería decirle algo pero estaba algo nervioso... no sabía bien ni porque, ella generalmente era despistada, pero en ese momento tenía muy claro que estaba pasando ahí.

-¿A qué hora quieres que llegue?- preguntó ella

-Si no quieres hacerlo no tienes...- dijo Morgan

-Derek, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, estaremos bien ¿verdad?-

-Las tres estaría perfecto- contestó Morgan- así podemos comer juntos además-

-Te veo ahí- contestó ella y lo besó una vez más

Y luego Morgan se fue... el día sería raro, largo y tenía que valer la pena totalmente el momento en que el equipo y Danila se conocieran. En el trabajo se sentía inquieto, podía sentir las miradas interrogantes de Emily cada cierto tiempo pero no quiso adelantarle nada, aunque agradeció que no hubiera contado nada a nadie, prefería que fuera así, que nadie creara expectativas, por cualquier caso. A lo mejor tomarlos por sorpresa ayudaba.

Se acercaba la hora, miró por millonésima vez su reloj, aunque no quería hacerlo parque sabía que Emily lo miraba y analizaba lo que eso significaba... Tres minutos después de las 3, justo cuando todos empezaban a prepararse para ir a comer, sonó su celular y casi brincó al oírlo. Contestó al instante, mientras todo lo miraba, dijo un par de oraciones cortas y contundentes y salió... todos se miraron entre si extrañados. Emily sonrió y volteo a mirar a Hotch guiñándole un ojo... ella veía venir lo siguiente.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales todos comentaba en voz baja... y entonces Morgan volvió, de la mano de una chica morena y de cabello corto a la que nunca habían visto, ella era joven, muy joven, más que todos... no se movieron ni un centímetro. Morgan se paró frente a todos sin soltarle la mano.

-Quiero que conozcan a alguien especial- les dijo Morgan- ella es Danila, mi novia-

-¿No-novia?- tartamudeó Reid sorprendido, y no porque Morgan saliera con alguien, sino porque estuviera ahí presentándola formalmente.

-Un gusto- dijo Danila sonriéndoles como si eso no la aterrara- es un placer para mi conocerlos, he oído muchísimo de ustedes-

-Pues nosotros nada de ti, así que tendrás que contarnos- se acercó Rossi y le sonrió, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ella era sencilla, sincera y que sería fácil hablar y compartir con esa chica

Todos se acercaron a conocerla, incluso Hotch, tenían curiosidad, ella era diferente y necesitaban conocerla, si había ido hasta ahí significaba definitivamente que Morgan iba en serio con ella, solía mantener su vida privada muy apartada del equipo, así que ese era un paso decisivo e importante. Esa chica había cambiado algo para el moreno perfilador y como era parte de ese equipo-familia, pues también debía cambiar algo para los demás.

Y entonces, mientras Danila era el centro de atención, hablando felizmente con todos, Morgan se dio cuenta de que García se separaba, dispuesta a irse... se extrañó muchísimo y la alcanzó en un segundo. El semblante de Penélope García era serio, confuso y tal vez algo molesto, a Morgan le preocupaba que estuviera celosa o algo así.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó

-Nada, absolutamente nada- contestó ella de inmediato

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?-

-Recordé que tenía que terminar algo- dijo ella alejándose de nuevo

-Penélope... es hora de comer, te conozco, dime que tienes, háblame- dijo Morgan, pero ella no hablaba- es por Danila ¿verdad? Te conozco, puedo leer tu rostro-

-No pienses que estoy celosa o algo así, no es para nada algo así-

-Dime-

-Derek... es una niña, con trabajo es mayor de edad, ¿ahora sales con niñas?- preguntó Penélope preocupada

-¿Sabes algo Penélope?- preguntó Morgan y la miró muy fijamente- también pensé en eso, también me preocupé por eso, me pareció una locura, pensé que volvería a casa y debía olvidarla, porque es muy joven, pero... cuando la miró, no veo que sea una niña, no veo a una persona que es del otro lado del mundo, no veo las diferencias, ella es más que eso... cuando la veo, yo veo a una bella mujer que me hace feliz... –

-Nunca volveré a cuestionarte nada sobre ella- soltó García tras un breve suspiró- porque eso es lo más hermoso que he oído que se diga sobre una mujer-

Morgan abrazó a su mejor amiga y regresaron con el equipo. Todos sonreían. Parecía que la cosa iba realmente bien entre Danila y ellos, ella miró a Morgan y le sonrió nerviosamente, como si con eso quisiera decirle "creo que les agrado" y Morgan se acercó a abrazarla

-No puedo creer que nos la hayas escondido Morgan- le dijo JJ sonriendo- es adorable-

-Gracias- contestaron Derek y Danila a la vez

-Pues vamos a comer ¿no?- propuso Emily- y así Dani nos sigue contando-

Derek le dio la mano a su novia para seguir andando... había tanta aceptación y felicidad en el ambiente que no iba a acabarse en días y meses. Y Danila sonreía, porque se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

**Fin**


End file.
